


十三香·干姜

by CarbonicSoda



Category: Monsta X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonicSoda/pseuds/CarbonicSoda





	十三香·干姜

第一味【干姜：味辛 性热】

孙轩宇觉得他父亲有必要清楚一个十分浅显的道理：人人都觊觎好东西，不分年龄，无关伦理。

男人的天性使他忽略了这一点，孙轩宇觉得可笑，继而生气，然后大剂量地享受庆幸。

借着他父亲的名义，把那样一个尤物圈在自己身边，即使是以小妈的身份，对于他来说，无非是平添了更大的刺激而已。

凌晨雷雨的声势很大，窗子没关，雨水捎进来，打湿了半截窗帘。

这样的夜，除非在下雨前睡过去，否则夜雨带来的一切感官体验都过于挑逗，把那根关于性的神经磨得极其敏感。

孙轩宇把手贴在小腹和内裤松紧之间，皮肉的温热和空气里的潮冷在雨声里拥有相同的感官波长。

性欲在今天晚上格外地指向一个焦点。

他怪李虎锡今天在厨房里系着围裙做饭，纯洁出下流的意味，像乡下丧夫的小寡妇那么直白。

围裙的带子系得随便，一边过于长了，从腰窝的凹陷一直到臀部的凸起，严丝合缝的一道轨迹。

然后他又放心地在孙轩宇面前塌了腰给他盛饭，毫不自知地笑着，手指上沾了一颗白津津的米粒。

孙轩宇这会儿又开始怨他，但跟白天不同的是，没有罪恶感作祟，他只觉得可惜那条裹着他腰身的不是高开叉的红裙。

开始打雷了，孙轩宇把手抽出来，小腹上一阵空落。

闪电炸开的时候，像是光从远古劈过来，很原始的照明，被照亮的，大多都勃发着什么。

比如赤着脚站在门口的李虎锡。

孙…轩宇啊。

孙轩宇没动，他还是躺着。他应该早知道这个晚上会是这样---谁熬得过这样缠人的雨。李虎锡不行的，他天性里那部分早晚要出来作恶。他父亲是瞎了眼，孙轩宇不一样。

孙轩宇很少叫他妈，今天晚上却喊了。

他把他父亲T恤下光着的两条腿托着缠在身上，去咬他的耳尖。

于是压在他小腹的，换成另一个东西了，像条小蛇一样突突跳着。

妈，你怎么来了，或者…

孙轩宇去揉李虎锡的那根东西，用拇指抠摸最顶端那个湿漉的腔口。

我该叫你婊子？

我…怕雷。

声音颤抖得好可爱，孙轩宇猜李虎锡是真怕，所以他更要觉得他放荡，更要进入他身体羞辱他。

孙轩宇把他翻过来，从背后狠狠掼进去，伴着雷声轰隆隆往深处顶。

呵，他真漂亮，他在用身体展示这种漂亮。

雨的确越下越大了，跟快感一般。

李虎锡，妈，婊子，李虎锡。

孙轩宇从各种角度抱他吻他，虔诚地抚摸他的身体，然后用他的名字和伦理称谓扇他耳光。

李虎锡流着泪咬他的喉结，咬一会儿再舔一舔，他这惯于讨好的性子在这这荒唐里居然还带着。

他俩一块儿晃到天堂，再一个猛子坠到地狱。

我们都很坏是吧？

李虎锡把鼻子埋在孙轩宇耳朵里，他听起来就是摆在桌子边缘的瓷娃娃，急着把自己摔得粉碎，然后天真地割伤你的手，无邪地刺痛你的心。

孙轩宇在雨声里慢慢闭上眼睛。

这雨在日出之前会停的，当然，也还会在某个夜晚再一次下起来。


End file.
